


Met You At Your Doorstep

by TwoHeartsOneHome28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shy Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHeartsOneHome28/pseuds/TwoHeartsOneHome28
Summary: A cute little fluff fic based on We Made It by Louis :)))
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 39





	Met You At Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this fic was written really quickly a little while ago but I wanted to share it on here. I'm actually quite proud of it
> 
> Feel free to comment below!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Louis is scared. Terrified, really. He's known this lad for months. Met him at a concert just after the lad's birthday and they instantly bonded. They started texting after they exchanged numbers, started hanging out whenever they could. Louis had found himself falling in love with the kid. He was funny and quirky and curly. Needless to say, Louis falling in love with him didn't take long.

It's the 28th September 2009. Louis had been wanting to do this for a while now but he wanted to make the date a special one and have it relate back to the concert they met at. He'd talked to his mum, and the lad's mum and they were both okay with it. They knew Louis was gay and the kid he was after liked boys too. Whether he was into Louis was something else though.

They'd talked about it not to long after they'd met. They'd become close quite quickly and Louis had become someone that the boy trusted quite a lot. He trusted him too, of course, so they talked. The lad had called him crying on the phone, wind caressing the microphone in the cooling breeze of a dying summer's day as the light faded. He presumed he was in a park and sitting on a swing by the sounds of a squeaking chain amongst sobs. "I like boys," He'd said, breath hitching as another sob came forth. "I like boys, Lou. I don't know who else to tell.."

Louis smiled to himself. He really trusted him. "It's alright, Love. I do too." 

And they talked, as best friends do, about them both liking boys and being scared. People were starting to accept other people who were gay or bi but it wasn't very widespread. So they were scared, but they knew. They knew that they were there for each other. The lad had ended up coming out to his mum and sister around the same time Louis came out to his own family. They were both still accepted, of course. Accepted and loved.

Louis sat in his mum's car as she dropped him off, psyching himself up. "It's fine, Love," She says. "Everything will be okay." So Louis takes a breath and gets out after thanking her.

He starts to sweat as each step against the concrete pounds in his ears. He can hear as he swallows, can hear the pounding of his heart in his chest and the deepness of every single breath. He holds the flowers in his clammy palms tighter in an attempt to calm his ever tingling nerves. It'll be okay.

The cool air stings his flushed cheeks as he makes his way up the too short path to the door. Summer is leaving and now it's getting cooler but, it's not cool enough yet. The air may sting his cheeks but below the collar his skin burns with the heat of his anxious disposition which the wind can do nothing to cool from beneath the layers of clothing. 

All too soon, he's at the door. He asked the boy's mum for help and she offered to keep him in and make sure he didn't go out for the day, which he was more than grateful for.

He decided that dressing up a little might help so he was wearing his favourite jeans with a shirt and blazer. He'd even pulled out a tie. Just for him.

He takes a breath. He knows him. He knows what the lad is like. Knows he'll always be his friend. But.. Would he want the same as Louis? To kiss him and hold his hand and cuddle in bed when no one was watching?

Without thinking, he knocks. And it's all too sudden. He hears heavy footsteps bounding to the door and he knows it's him. He knows his footfalls, knows how he sounds, the way he smells, the way he feels. Now he wants to know the way he tastes.

The door flies open as Louis holds his breath, hands shaking as he holds the flowers he'd thought could never be good enough for the boy; but he wanted to try all the same. For him. "Lou?" The lad questions, clearly confused. They hadn't planned on meeting today, after all.

"Harry. I, uh," The older male starts, words failing him as he looks at the shorter male. How is he always this beautiful? "I um," Take a deep breath, Tomlinson. You can do this. "I wanted to ask you out. On a date. You and me. Together." Blue starts searching green as a light voice quivers with his anxiety.

The younger male's brows furrow. "You.. Wanna go on a date with me..?" The younger male is hesitant. Not judging, never judging, but clearly unsure. Louis nods.

"I like you, Haz. I like you a lot. And, well," He looks down and licks over his lips before blue meets the most beautiful shade of emerald again. "I brought these for you. I thought you might like them.." He extends his hand and watches as it shakes. His heart is on his sleeve.

But the younger male takes them, confusion becoming a small smile becoming a grin. Wordlessly, Harry pulls Louis into a tight hug. "I'd love to, Lou. Let me just ask my mum, yeah?" A kiss is pressed to Louis' cheek and he relaxes completely into Harry. Everything will be okay. Harry wants him too. Harry wants to go on a date with him. Harry accepts his heart.

"She already knows. I've been plannin' this for a while. Had to talk to her 'n' ask her to keep you in. Get her blessin' an' all that." He felt himself smiling as Harry pulled away slightly, sky blue meeting forest green.

"Can I, um.. Can I kiss you?" Harry asks, smile still bright. Harry wants to taste him too. Know the feeling of their lips together.

"Yeah, uhm. I'd like that." So Harry kisses him.

And everything really is alright.


End file.
